The Medicinal and Synthetic Chemistry Core (ChemCore) is a shared resource facility dedicated to providing chemistry services for advancing drug discovery and chemical biology research. The facility serves investigators ofthe Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center (RHLCCC), Northwestern University, and external organizations by providing a range of customized services in three primary areas: Cheminformatics, Medicinal and synthetic chemistry, and Compound purification. The cheminformatics service provides computational chemistry, molecular modeling, and computer-aided drug design. These services provide investigators with unique insights into fundamental processes of cancer biology and allow efficient access to powerful platforms to advance early stage drug discovery efforts prior to committing larger resources. The medicinal chemistry service provides researchers with access to high-level resources for the custom synthesis of molecular probe and tools compounds, hit-to-lead chemistry, lead optimization medicinal chemistry, and consulting on drug discovery projects. This service is staffed by professional medicinal chemists who help enable translational research based on the basic research of RHLCCC members. Finally, ChemCore also provides comprehensive instrumentation and expertise to purify and reformat small molecules. Purification services include a full-service custom dual-purpose analytical-to preparative mass-directed HPLC (A2Prep LCMS) and self-service analytical and preparative HPLCs, each equipped with UV and ELS detection. This equipment helps RHLCCC members carry out small molecule chemical biology and drug discovery research much more rapidly. ChemCore works closely with the affiliated RHLCCC High Throughput Analysis Laboratory (HTAL) and Developmental Therapeutics Core (DTC) facilities, which carry out high-throughput screening, in vivo testing, and pre-IND development. Together with these cores, ChemCore provides RHLCCC members and their collaborators with a pipeline to translate basic discoveries into the clinic.